elemental elite
by AxRaven'sxMelody
Summary: When a mysterious person name Ai shows up to take and train four kunoichi Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten lives are changed. Will the seperation from Konoha shape or break their ties? Flames allowed. AU. Pairings sasu/hina,tem/shika,ino/sai,ten/neji
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!! For those of you that are waiting on my other story blame it on my editor… Anyways this one won't really be humor…**

**You have been warned…**

**Tsunade's office**

"Come in!" Tsunade groaned dreading that Shizune would come in with a big pile of paperwork. However, the person that stepped in wasn't her assistant.

"Remember me?" She teased Tsunade shifting her hair. Tsunade looked closely at her long hair, tall, eyes that grew lighter as they went into the middle.

"Ai?" She shouted slamming her hands down and breaking her desk.

"One and only" Ai said smirking "Down to business though, you know who I am and what I do, what I sense" she walk toward Tsunade "I didn't come here just to say hello again" Tsunade's eyes narrowed, it was true Ai was in a prestigious clan that only appeared when they had news.

"Well what is it? We don't have all day." Tsunade demanded. Ai glanced at her, then the door

"We have sense the Elements calling they said "Bring us four females from Fire. Four with the power you will be able to scent." Well here I am. I will meet with your kunochi. This isn't a request Tsunade… Just like the old days."

"Fine, come back at sun high, I won't hold them for you" Tsunade said smiling "just like the old days."

**Tenten and Hinata sitting on the stairs waiting for Neji**

"T-Tenten-san are y-you going to train w-with Ni-san again?" The Hyuuga heiress asked looking and her friend with the buns.

"Yea I am, and I told you no need to be so polite!" Tenten scolded her

"G-Gomen…" Hinata replied bowing to the annoyed Tenten

"Why are you Hyuugas so damn polite" she muttered not noticing Neji right behind her.

"We were trained. Don't insult Hinata-sama like that." He muttered back.

"N-Ni-san it's o-okay..." Hinata said smiling as they set out for the training field.

"Tagging along are you?" Tenten joked smiling at Hinata.

"All teams are meeting today… She wanted to see us fight right before." Neji replied stoically. Tenten dropped back and was whispering with Hinata who turned red and shook her head frantically.

"Your making fun of her about Naruto" He accused as Hinata turn even redder.

All the sudden both girls started laughing and ran away from Neji toward the field. They didn't look where they were going and conveniently crashed into team 7 Hinata into Sasuke and Tenten into Sakura.

"Panda are you okay?!" Sakura gasped at Tenten who was whining about her head. Hinata had a big bruise on her arm but was next to Tenten anyway.

"N-Ni-san don't train today T-Tenten-s-chan isn't going t-to do as well" Hinata called out.

"You okay?" Sakura asked Hinata concerned as she was healing Tenten

"G-Gomen S-Sakura-san" Hinata said bowing her head and accidentally hitting Tenten.

"If I didn't feel so woozy I'd scream abuse" Tenten muttered half smiling

Hinata didn't see her smile or half smile and started tearing.

"Hina-chan! Don't start crying! I was joking! Please stop before Neji murders me during training and I start cryingggg" Tenten cried tearing up herself.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you having a crying contest?" He said looking at the tearing girls.

"No baka." She said flatly smiling a bit and waving as Ino appeared with Sai.

"JUST IN TIME!" a lady that appeared out of nowhere shouted "I am Ai and I expect you to treat me with the proper respect cause I may choose one of you to be trained under my clan in Elements." The four turned around and saw a bunch of other teams and just as much teams as the chuunin exams. Ai paused and looked around "If you do not treat me with respect I will make your life hell and I'll make sure you look like it too." She glared at a couple of girls whispering to each other silencing them. "I will start assessing now." She said coldly. Ai spent a lot of time looking at the teams and doing who knows what but sometimes when the wind blew she'd jerk around and narrow her eyes. At other times she'd just turn around and glare at someone that was probably talking about her. An hour later she went up to the four girls.

"The scent is so strong here but you can't possibly be one team." She said

"No we're on different teams" Ino said watching Ai carefully. Ai went over to her and took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten go home and pack meet me at the gates at sundown you should have enough time to say good-bye to everyone. If you don't come I will get you myself I have permission from the Hokage." Tsunade stepped out from behind a tree.

"The rest of you go!" she yelled as the other teams ran off "Ai! Explain yourself I told you NOT to scare them all"

"You've been too soft Tsunade." She replied narrowing her eyes

"Ai, your taking my apprentice." Tsunade said angrily

"Do you want to feel the vengeance of the Elements?" Ai said softly and dangerously. Tsunade sighed and turned to the girls.

"Go, do what Ai said" she murmured defeated.

**GATES SUNDOWN**

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were at the gate with their teams and their family. Or at least Ino and Sakura had their family and teams around them. Naruto gave Sakura and Ino a hug and Sasuke patted them on the head. Choji gave them some chips and Shikamaru pointed out clouds. Shino had to go home to prepare for a mission but gave all the girl's a kunai set for good measures. Lee gave them all a green sweater that was XXL and Neji gave Tenten a kunai set with dragons on the side and Hinata a good luck charm.

"Hinata are you sure?" Kiba muttered to Hinata "I don't think you're strong enough, what if you die?" Hinata looked at him confused "I mean Ino, Sakura and Tenten are strong enough but I don't think you would be able to handle it. That Ai lady looked tough" Tenten narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist angrily and swung at him hitting him in the face.

"If Neji doesn't beat you up I'll beat you to the pulp for insulting Hina-chan. You're gonna look so bad that Akamaru will be ashamed to be with you" She growled.

"Tenten" Hinata said calmly her hair shadowing her eyes "Let me. Kiba, I am not weak and I'll show you. When I come back I will fight you and show you I'm not worthless like you. And I'll be able to taunt you while you wither in agony." Hinata turned around and walked to Ai ignoring all the eyes on her.

"Sun down's here, and we'll be leaving" Ai said giving Tsunade a hug and disappearing with Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here, the one on the left is you house and on the right is my clan's. I will get you in a few hours" Ai said disappearing. The four looked at the house on the left which was gigantic they exchanged glances and ran in.

"The house is so big!!" Ino shouted as they all spread out, Tenten upstairs, Ino downstairs, Sakura to the left and Hinata to the right.

"WOW!" Tenten screamed. She infused chakra in her voice and shouted

"THERE ARE LIKE SO MANY WAYS TO SLEEP UP HERE" and got responds immediately.

"THE K-KITCHEN'S S-SO B-B-BIG A-A-AND TH-THERE'S A-A P-POOL" Hinata shouted back.

"THERE'S A RECROOM DOWN HERE" Ino screamed

"THERE'S A FULL TRAINING ROOM OVER HERE" Sakura screeched

"COME UPSTAIRS GUYS" Tenten begged. They all ran upstairs to see what Tenten was so excited about. When they got up they were shocked, there was so much to sleep on. There were king, queen and twin beds also there were hammocks, bunk beds, air beds, sleeping bags, beds with nets around them, circle beds, sofa beds, and a lot of pillows and blankets. There were also four bathrooms and a balcony with a sign that said IF YOU WANT TO JUMP TO THE POOL FROM HERE AIM.

"What are we waiting for? We got to claim some beds!" Ino yelled scrambling for the one with the net.

In the end Hinata got the hammock that hung from the ceiling and a circle bed on the bottom in case she fell. Tenten got two bunk beds. Ino got two beds with nets around them and a queen sized bouncy bed. Sakura took three twin mattresses and a queen sized mattress.

"Common peeps lets get roommates! I claim Hina chan!!" Sakura yelled pulling Hinata into a room.

"I say for the first night we sleep over in your room then" Ino said as Sakura smiled and yelled.

"L-lets g-g-go s-swimming g-g-guys!" Hinata said they nodded and scrambled into a bathroom to change.

(Outfits: Hinata changed from white baby T and shorts to white one piece, Sakura changed from light green tank and jeans to a fuchsia two piece, Ino changed from blue tank and cropped pants to light blue two piece, and Tenten changed from an red shirt and cargo's to an orange one piece )

"Let's jump from the balcony!" Tenten shouted to them as they came out of the bathroom.

"I'm afraid of heights," Sakura admitted glancing away embarrassed.

"It'll be okay!" Ino said running to the balcony and opening the door "Let's go! I'm first!" Ino dived into the water gracefully and landed almost without a splash. Tenten had a running start and screamed cannonball as she jumped in almost washing Ino away.

"S-S-Sakura-chan g-go first" Hinata said. Sakura nodded slowly and went forward but slipped on the edge. She screamed as she fell and they froze. Hinata was the first to regain control of herself and quickly jumped after Sakura in a ball form to catch up to her and quickly grabbed her. When she did that they paused and everyone heard a voice

"Elemental has chosen you to control wind bear it well" a soft voice commanded her as she was engulfed with light. The three watched as the light set her down and immediately saw a swirl on her neck that glowed.

"Hina-chan! You saved me!" Sakura said hugging Hinata, who could only manage a soft smile before she was unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided not to swim after that incident and went inside to the recroom to rest their minds.

"We have to tell Ai what happened" Sakura said pacing frantically. Ino nodded

"Its weird, Hina-chan didn't wake up yet…" she said

"I'm worried though; Hina seems like, well… Dead…" Tenten murmured.

"Lets go eat so we can calm down…" Sakura said.

"SAKU I CAN'T COOK!" Ino wailed as her latest creation came out to be a slimy green… thing.

"I'm sorry I can't either" Tenten said poking the green thing with a chopstick.

"And I can only make tea and onigiri's… GREAT!" Sakura moaned. All the sudden Ino's green creation blew up and out came…

Nothing. DUH.

Anyways, the explosion woke Hinata up and she, lucky, was spared, along with the chandelier.

"HINA YOUR ALIVE! YOU CAN COOK FOR US!" Ino squealed hugging Hinata.

"I-I-INO! D-d-did y-you cook t-that?" Hinata asked as Ino nodded guiltily.

Hinata scurried to the kitchen muttering something among the lines of "Are you okay" to the stove, microwave and toaster. Hinata wrote something on a piece of paper and stuck it on the counter it said:

**TODAY'S SPECIAL**

**CRAB, SUSHI,TERIYAKI, FRUITS, AND TARAMISU.**

**I WILL BE EXPERAMENTING YOU CAN WATCH ME COOK**

**NO TOUCHING FOOD UNTIL I ALLOW YOU TO**

**Results of that is being hit with a frying pan**

**GOOD DAY.**

Tenten laughed "She does that whenever she cooks" points at paper. The three watched from the counter as Hinata created clones

"She doesn't stutter when she cooks" Tenten whispered to the two and they replied by nodding.

"You she said pointing at the clone in front of her get the ingredients. You! Start boiling water. You! Cut the food." She screamed as she started scurrying around at a frantic pace giving orders and cooking stuff. The three watched this and was cracking up really badly. She was done in about and hour and a half and after putting food on the table declared they could eat. When they were at the fruit and tiramisu part of dinner Ai appeared.

"Fruits please, and I will test you thirty minutes after dinner." She said

"Are you going to disappear again?" Tenten asked curious

"No, we don't have surveillance cameras in the kitchen and dining room." She replied eating casually "I'm KIDDING!" she said at the shocked look on Sakura's face.

"The camera's are at the door, just in case, you know" she said calmly.

"So," Hinata started "how do know Tsunade-sama"

"Now there's a story, but I'll just tell you how I met her." Ai replied "My clan is basically part of all the lands we are almost forbidden. I meet Tsunade when she stumbled onto me during a mission. I was sleeping, and she didn't know that my guard is always up so when she woke me we basically had a fight I beat her but she took me back to Konoha and healed me. We've been good friends every since."

" If you don't mind me asking… How old are you?" Tenten asked

"Older then the Second" she replied as if it was nothing "It's a secret how though… Thirty minutes up time to spar."

"Ino, you first" Ai said Ino smirked and cheered

Ai made about fifteen clones and Ino threw some kunais at them which they deflected.

Ai was on attack now and she and her clones ran at Ino who made some of her own clones. Ai's clones were really strong and had the upper hand. They threw four senbon needles each and hit Ino and wiped out her clones. Ino stood up in pain and used her blood line to take control over Ai's body. However, she could use it and she didn't know why but it was too late because she couldn't go back into her body for thirty minutes.

"Ai-sama why couldn't Ino control you?" Sakura asked worried.

"My clan is a secret for a reason, our eyes they keep things out and let things in the closest eyes to ours is the Byakugan which is why I'll fight Hinata last. Tenten fight me."

Tenten ran toward Ai cautiously and threw weapons from every angle but Ai disappeared. Tenten was use to deflecting but not disappearing so she approximated and threw weapon behind her only scratching Ai a little. Ai was feeling like ending the fight quick and sent out a wave that was solid. The wave was like a sound wave but it was solid. The colors were light gray, gray then black like her eyes. Tenten still stood up even though there were deep gashes on her and ran toward Ai but before she could get to her Ai sent out a wave that knocked her out.

Sakura stepped out and stood still waiting for Ai to move, Ai disappeared and Sakura jumped up and punched the ground causing rocks to fly out everywhere and gave Ai a few deep cuts. Sakura ran toward Ai and made some clones. While her clones were around Ai, Sakura took the chance to hit her with a chakra filled fist. Ai tried to dodge it but it hit her hard on the side so she spun around and hit Sakura in the chest with her wave. When Sakura healed herself Ai gathered chakra and put it into a spiral that hit Sakura causing her to flip multiple times.

"Fight over. Sakura good job you're like Tsunade. Except for the fact you didn't summon then tie me to a slug…Hinata, let me heal Ino and Tenten first."

Ai healed Ino first and somehow Ino went into her body eight minutes earlier.

Then she healed Tenten while Sakura healed herself.

"Hinata, get up and fight me" Ai demanded

"Hai!" Hinata said getting into her fighting stance

Hinata activated her Byakugan and ran at Ai who sent out waves. However, Hinata commanded the wind to lift her up and attacked her from above. Ai made a shield with her waves and when Hinata retreated to the air her waves became pointed and shot out all around her. The waves cut Hinata badly but she managed to dodge some. Hinata decided to use the wind to her advantage some more and lowered the pressure which caused them all to wince. Ai was still fast even though the air was thin and appeared behind Hinata and hit her on her blind spot. Hinata spun and used the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin as well as summoning a tornado. When she stopped Ai was scratched really badly and was bleeding a lot. Ai healed herself quickly and attacked with waves that looked like a thousand tiny darts. She made them swarm around her and before she could react she made them attack her. The last attack knocked her out and left her with a bunch of deep cuts.

"How did we do?" Tenten asked hopefully as Ai healed Hinata

"It was okay but you need training and Elemental should hurry up the process. " she muttered "You're gonna go on a mission tomorrow I just hope it'll help Elemental speed up the process."

**Like it? Hate it? I****'ll give it a week for ten reviews before I decide if I'm going to leave it up or take it down. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps umm well I decided to upload another chappie because my editor sheep-chan told me that I should**

**Hey peeps umm well I decided to upload another chappie because my editor sheep-chan told me that I should also I'll lower the review to 5 cuz sheep chan complained. Thx for the reviews! :P**

**Ps I need a name for the house they're staying in but for now I'll call it the house message me for name suggestions**

The house

Night recroom

"Sakura when will we sleep" Tenten asked while playing air hockey with Sakura

"I think we should now, after all we have a mission tomorrow" Sakura replied

"Whadda think Hina?" Hinata was sitting on the couch while Ino was playing with her hair.

"H-hai it's g-getting late." Hinata said getting up "W-will you g-guys sleep in o-our room?"

"SLEEP OVER!" Ino yelled smiling happily "RACE YOU!!" she ran upstairs laughing. Tenten grabbed Hinata and Sakura ran after them laughing and turning off the lights. They were half way up the stairs when they heard Ino scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha Sasuke's house

Sasuke was sitting on his bed in the corner

"Sasuke-teme I didn't know you actually had an emo corner" Naruto said bursting into Sasuke's bedroom with Neji, Hanabi, Shikamaru and Sai. Sasuke just glared at him and turned around.

"Just leave" he muttered not seeing Neji motion to his cousin.

"I don't know why this is affecting you so much; after all, you didn't lose your older sister" Hanabi spat as Sasuke turned and glared at him "You don't even know it feels. Father has no problem bitching about it, its always 'Hinata is so disloyal' and 'I hope she and her friends die'." Neji could see that Sasuke was about to snap and pulled Hanabi out of the room along with Sai and Shikamaru. Naruto also went outside and in that moment Hanabi threw a kunai with a tag inside no doubt aiming for Sasuke. The kunai ended up near Sasuke's head but it wasn't an exploding tag, it was a note. On the note it said _I know about the rose, tell me what happened and I'll spare you._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The house

"Ino, what happened?!" Sakura screamed running up the stairs Hinata decided to make it easier and lifted them with to their room. When they got to the room they saw Ino knocked out with a small puddle of blood around her and a cloaked figure.

"I'm so sorry!" it said pulling off the cloak to reveal Temari.

"What are you doing here?!" Tenten shouted eyes wide.

"I live here" She replied as Sakura scanned Ino for injures and found one near her head.

"No time! Temari where is the nearest garden!" Sakura yelled trusting her instincts

"I'll show you" Temari said taking Ino and running down the stairs with the other girls following. She ran toward the kitchen and out the door to the other side of the house near to pool.

Sakura looked frantically in the dirt to look for a plant.

"It's dead!" She screamed running back to Ino frantically trying to stop the blood.

"Can't you heal her?" Tenten asked from her spot near Hinata.

"I would but my chakra level is really low right now, I'm tired." She said before running back to the garden. She ran back with a defeated look and had Temari put Ino down.

"If I faint then I want you both to try and watch over Ino" she said pointing to Hinata and Tenten "and Temari-san please run over to Ai and get her here." She said professionally. Temari nodded and ran toward Ai's house while Sakura started healing Ino.

"T-Tenten-chan p-please go and g-get a b-blanket for I-I-Ino-chan" Hinata said. Tenten nodded and ran off to find a blanket in the house. Sakura was growing pale very fast but the green glow wasn't stopping and some blood still leaked out. Tenten rushed back out with a few blankets and Hinata helped her put some on the ground and one on Ino. Ai and Temari's timing was perfect, as the green glow coming out of Sakura's hand started to fade they appeared out of thin air. Hinata ran toward Sakura from where she was putting down her last blanket. Before Hinata could get to her, plants closed on Sakura and a green light started to radiate from the center.

"Element has chosen you to own the earth take up your role and be responsible with it." A rough voice said. The plant burst opened into a gigantic flower with Sakura in the middle. Her eyes opened for a second and closed again as everyone ran toward her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house

2:37 morning

"I feel like crap" moaned Tenten flopping down on the blankets after her shift of watching Sakura was over. Ai woke up and glared at Tenten and woke Hinata up for her shift.

"Huh??" Hinata woke with a start and looked around then at Ai

"It's your shift and Sakura will be up soon I need to talk to you, both of you." Ai said calmly her gaze darting around. They heard a groan from behind them and turned to she Sakura sitting up, Ai then made a few hand signs and put Tenten, Temari, and Ino into a peaceful genjitsu that made it seem like it was night.

"Come with me" she commanded turning around and walking toward the front of the house. Hinata and Sakura could only follow Ai as she walked passed the houses and into a forest that she weaved through expertly until they stopped at a small house.

"You are to never to tell anyone about this place, Elemental made it." She said.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked. Ai didn't answer she just turned around, opened the door and escorted them inside to a room full of mirrors that look black.

"This is how we keep a look out on Konoha, I know that you miss your teammates and family but we have a more important matter on hand." She said

"You both have your powers and now you will have your rights. Hinata, as the wind and the first one to awaken you will be the leader." Hinata's eyes widened and she was about to speak.

"It doesn't matter what you say Elemental has chosen. Sakura, earth, second to wake, you will be second in command. I expect both of you to take up your jobs seriously and it doesn't matter how much you think the other person should be in your position because you don't get to chose, you were chosen." Ai said "Hinata, Sakura you will supervise Tenten and Ino's training and I will supervise yours you will be worked hard and you will work hard. Now I will show you the mirrors." Ai walked toward them and pointed at the fifteenth one

"Sakura that is your mirror you activate it by touching it," She pointed at the nineteenth one "Hinata that is your mirror you activate it the same way. In the mirror you will look at occurrences and past occurrences, once you touch the mirrors you will have a bond that no one else can describe. You can start with the mirrors now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's mirror

Her house.

Her mother and father are sitting at the table discussing something Sakura can't hear, her second cousin, one of the strongest in the family come into the view.

"I am so happy that worthless dirt bag is gone, she was such a hindrance and disgrace to the family name" her parents look at her shocked and she continues "After all, we don't need medics their almost worthless on the battlefield with the exception of our Hokage." She laughs loudly and Sakura's father glares at her. Then mirror turned black again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's mirror

Hyuuga mansion

"Hanabi, aren't you glad your sister's gone" Hiashi says. Hanabi looks down at her spoon and Neji sends a venomous glare to his uncle which is ignored.

"She was such a weakling, we wasted our time training her, she's so disloyal, she goes off with her friends instead of staying with us" He continued "I hope she and her friends die. She's like a timid mouse good for nothing and shy." When he said that, Hanabi's spoon bent over and cracked in half and Neji's byakugan turned on. The tension that was radiating off the two was going unnoticed by Hiashi. Then the mirror turned black again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the midst of their tears and anger Sakura and Hinata didn't realize that they touched their mirrors at the same time, both their mirrors shimmered and went into a new form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training grounds

Sasuke's eyes were blood red and his chakra level was high as he beat dummy after dummy. Naruto was sitting on top of the pole that he was tied to years ago and was watching Sasuke blow the dummies apart.

"Teme," Naruto started "You do remember our promise, right?" Sasuke looked over at him, his eyes turning onyx again.

"Of course I do" he said glaring at Naruto "We have about five hundred… fifty."

"But Teme! You do remember that one about you know…"

"Spit it out dobe!" Sasuke yelled his eyes turning red

"You know, if I promise not to go after Hinata you won't go after Sakura" he replied looking at Sasuke, who was paling rapidly.

"You do remember that right 'cause if you don't I'll have to beat you up" Naruto joked with a grin. His grin disappeared when Sasuke collapsed from a fever and chakra exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mirror room

Hinata was in a ball crying full blown and her hands in shaking fists while Sakura's eyes were wide in anger and shock. Ai was the first to break the silence

"Judging from your faces you must have had fun. Do you want to talk about it with each other? I need to wake them up." Ai said looking at the rising sun and back to the two that nodded. Ai walked out the door closed it and left them alone.

"I'm sorry" They both blurted out looking at each other.

"Hina, you didn't stutter!" Sakura said surprised looking at Hinata, who stood up straight and looked her in the eye.

"My father ridiculed me, called me weak and timid like a mouse, a good for nothing mouse. I will not let that happen anymore, he said that he hoped we would die. I will make sure he thinks that way when I get back to him." She said, the anger and determination coming out of her. Sakura was shocked but recovered quickly.

"I also have a score to settle with my cousin, who called me and medics worthless. I won't be pushed around or useless because I'm good with medicine and healing." She said balling up her hands.

"Sakura can you honestly say you like Uchiha-san," Hinata said looking shy again

"I can ask you the same thing about Naruto." Sakura replied. They looked at each other, eyes searching as if they could see the answer in the other person.

"I guess I admire Naruto-kun more then I like him. As long as he likes you he wouldn't look at me twice." Hinata said sitting down. Sakura sat down in front of her,

"I don't know what Sasuke thinks of me, then again, no one does. Naruto… Well anyone could read him I guess." Hinata laughed softly

"Be glad you don't live with Neji, his answers are all grunts, he seems like a pig sometimes. I think once Hanabi colored his face pink and put mud on his bed." She laughed some more and Sakura joined her until they were both clutching their stomachs.

"Are we friends, no matter what the guys think of us?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't mind being my second in command" Hinata said putting out her hand. Sakura looked at her hand for a second then shook it. Unknown to them Ai just recorded their session and was currently photo shopping Neji with a pig head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house outside

"HINA GET YOUR LITTLE SELF OUT HERE NOW!" Tenten screamed

"FORE HEAD GIRL GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Ino screamed scaring all the birds away. Far, far, away. If you were a bird near a screaming Ino, you would be dead, knocked out, or like the smart birds far, far away. However, in the case of Temari, she was about half a foot away from Ino, so far, far away for her was in lala land. While Temari was in lala land Sakura and Hinata showed up. Sakura looked very pissed and Hinata looked frightened. Ino and Tenten ran towards them and before they could go anywhere Sakura had plants wrap them up and bring them far up. Kind of like Garaa's sand attack, except for no killing intention. I take that back, so much killing intent that it could be tasted. Hinata, on the other hand did not feel like seeing Ino and Tenten killed by Sakura… Yet. (joking…) Hinata smiled innocently and suddenly Sakura shot up a good twenty feet into the air and Hinata rose up a bit.

"Hinata! Let me down" Sakura wailed "I'm going to tie you up when I get back down!" Hinata laughed and Sakura went down a foot, then the wind spun Tenten and Ino until they were screaming.

"I HATE being dizzy!" Ino cried as the plant continued swaying.

"Sakura let them down and I'll let you down." Hinata said while Tenten and Ino looked at her shocked. While they were gaping at her Sakura moved them toward the pool and dropped them in. When they resurfaced Sakura and Hinata were cracking up on the ground. At least they were, until Ai showed up and pulled their ears.

"Go pack for your mission" she scolded "You have half a hour" Sakura and Hinata ran inside with Temari (just woke up), Tenten and Ino following very foul words coming from Temari's mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Front of house.

Sakura and Hinata were sitting on the front steps talking to Ai and Temari when Ino and Tenten got out.

"Finally!" Ai said "Down to business, you guys are to escort Temari back to Suna people are after her because she's Garaa's sister. You probably don't know this but Temari can control lighter elements. It's hard to explain but she can use thunder, lighting and make it very bright. She's the ambassador because it's easier to train her that way. Now go" Ai disappeared leaving them to get going.

**How you like? I don't mind flames just make sure it's advice :) **

**ADVICE PLZZZ! **

**reveiws would be nice! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! Its kinda hard managing two stories at once and if you really like the story thank sheep-chan a bit cuz even though she isn't writing it she is editing it (both of them now) my editor is mean… jking but feel bad for her cuz my writing is confusing and she has to fix it all!! Yay!**

**Woods on way to Suna**

"Fore-head, Hina-chan what happened back there?" Ino asked watching the two in front of them. Temari eyes narrowed as the two exchanged a wary glance.

"We knew we were trapped in a really strong genjitsu." Tenten added quickly.

"It can't be that bad, can it? Or did Ai show you the room?" Temari asked quietly

"That's exactly what happened but more." Hinata replied speeding up to jump across a gap.

"Well, I got my Elemental, and we learned some things, like Sasuke likes Hinata and Naruto likes me, I'm second in command, and Hinata will lead--"

"Sakura!" Hinata hissed "What the hell are you thinking?! We are under orders NOT to let them know about that room and you're giving away too much information and making them curious!"

"Well I think they deserve to know! We can't keep them in the shadows forever!" Sakura yelled. Hinata gave her a loaded look and went at full speed.

"Sakura, right before we left Ai told me what happened. Don't push her buttons; she could kill you if she wanted to." Temari said. Ino looked at the tree and started to chase Hinata who was pretty far away already. Tenten looked at Sakura nervously and Temari looked a bit angry.

"Sakura, I don't think you know how much of a burden being leader could be for her." Tenten started "She grew up hearing her father say that she couldn't do anything right, even Neji said that to her. I'm guessing that she wanted to keep that a secret and lead in the back round." Temari looked at Tenten curiously

"You seem to know a lot about the Hyuugas. Sometimes it seems like you live there but I know you can't possibly."Temari said quietly

"Well, you could say Hinata "adopted" me or saved me whatever you think. My parents adopted me when I was young; I'm guessing my real parents died. The people that adopted me barely cared for me, they let me have clothes and underfed me. One day when I was training with Neji, Hinata came by and invited me over. Hiashi is, I dare say, a bitch, if I entered with Hinata he'd yell at her until my ears were about to start bleeding. If I came with Neji, he wouldn't say a thing, not a peep out of his foul mouth. Neji, at that time still didn't really like Hinata, and snapped at her easily. So I guess Hinata and I was secretive about our relationship, we only started to make it less secretive once Neji accepted her, but now we do almost everything together. Her sister tags along sometimes, or, more like, drags us to the mall, but I have to say Hanabi has pretty good taste in clothes. If we're not with Hanabi or Neji we go out and eat or do fun things, her father doesn't care about what she spends; we just can't get caught together."

Sakura and Temari looked at Tenten shocked, they never spent that much time with her before because she spends a lot of time training, so they never learned about her family life.

Tenten sped up a bit and the three continued in silence after Hinata and Temari.

**Farther in the woods**

"Hinata! Wait up! It's just me!" Ino said just before she felt herself being jerked up by the shirt.

"Good, you're alone, what do you want?" Hinata asked "Make this good, I'm pissed enough to drop you." Ino looked at her shocked and her eyes grew hurt and mad.

"You're not the Hina-chan I knew." Ino hissed balling up her fists. Hinata saw that and smirked.

"Those can't hurt me," She said, at least it seemed like it was her until Ino looked up again, shocked to see black onyx eyes that were identical to Sasuke's.

"What the hell?!" Ino screeched "YOU'RE NOT HINATA! LET GO OF ME YOU UGLY HARD-HEARTED BASTARD!" The Hinata look-a-like poofed back into Itachi (haha, word had itchy as what they thought the name was).

"Let her go." the actual Hinata yelled her voice cold "Or you'll pay." Another unfamiliar laugh sounded behind her, when she turned around it revealed Kisame (aka Mr. blue-sushi-fishy-smell-guy).

"They're cute, Itachi, can we keep them?" He asked grabbing Hinata and smiling, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"No, we're here for the sand demon's sister." Itachi said forcefully. Ino squirmed

"Well you're not getting her!" Ino screeched making Itachi look very annoyed.

"You're begging for death aren't you" Itachi said making a few hand signs and a big fire which he threw Ino into. Hinata tried to blow Ino away from the fire but it already consumed too much of the forest and her wind made it worst, so she hit Itachi and Kisame, causing Itachi to activate his Sharigan and Kisame to let her go.

"WHY?!" Hinata screamed at him angrily "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?!" Itachi froze up as he had a flash back to the very night he slaughtered his clan.

Hinata took the chance to thrust him far back into the woods and knock Kisame out.

Part of woods that aren't on fire

Tenten, Sakura and Temari were freaked out; a fire sprouted out of no where and consumed a lot of the forest. They would have been fried if Temari didn't see the flames and warn them.

"Damn, that was close" Sakura sighed turning back to the other two. Tenten seemed to be concentrating really hard when a faint noise sounded and she gave a start.

"That was Ino!" Tenten gasped "I'm sure of it! She's in the fire!"

"She can't be" Temari said skeptically. "She's probably with Hinata."

"It's her! I'm sure! I'm going in there…you're not stopping me." Tenten growled as she ran into the flames. Sakura tried to bind her but the fire quickly burned her plants and Tenten ran out of sight.

**In the flames**

Ino swore she heard someone scream her name as she withered in agony as the flames burned her and screamed. Meanwhile, Tenten was running as fast as she could toward the scream, even though the fire was burning her body and the pain was like a knife she kept on going farther and farther in. Tenten ran until she saw Ino's blonde hair, scooped her up and ran blindly when she collapsed. Ino was coughing a lot and she already inhaled too much smoke. She kneeled there coughing and heard a dark voice say to her; "You are worthy for the role Elemental has chosen for you, take up your post as fire." Right before she lost conscience the flames went out, and Ino was next to her screaming something.

**Burned woods (Where Ino and Tenten are)**

"Heh, you survived" Kisame chuckled "But at the price of your little friend. Was it worth it?" He made a few quick hand seals, appeared behind them, filled the area with water and trapped Tenten who was glowing orange, in a water prison. Ino swam toward Tenten when Kisame appeared behind her and hit her in the back, hard. Ino tried to take out her kunai and hit him, but his motions were too fast and he appeared behind again. Ino tried to transfer into Kisame's body but he dodged her attack. The next place she found herself in was a white area, pure white. Then a smooth voice called to her:

"Elemental has seen many possibilities in you, water is yours to command as you like." Then she felt herself being forced into her body that was now under water she commanded the water to let go of Tenten and made the water disappear. Kisame smirked at her when she appeared.

"Seems like you made it." he ran towards her before he could hit her, she fainted and a dark blue glow surrounded her causing him to be unable to hit her. He ran at her again and before he came close to them blue and orange ray struck him and he exploded.

**Deeper in what's left of the forest**

"Hina-chan!" a familiar voice shouted from above Hinata and Itachi. Temari appeared on a fan without Sakura and ran toward Hinata.

"Get away! He'll kill you!" Hinata screamed while tears fell from her eyes "Just like how he got Tenten!"

"What? He didn't get Tenten!" Temari screamed at Hinata who just shook her head.

"I FELT IT, IT WAS HER!" She yelled chakra building up in her hands. She ran towards Itachi who dodged her and sent a fire dragon after her. Hinata screamed in anger and sent a tornado toward his dragon which destroyed it. Temari snapped her fingers and a lightning bolt hit the ground near Itachi, who jumped back.

"Bastard!" Temari screamed as she ran toward Itachi who lifted a finger and trapped her in a genjitsu. Hinata turned on her Byakugan and gathered chakra up again, she sent out five tornados (lots o' damage :) and ran toward Itachi who jumped back. When he jumped Hinata made the air thinner and created two more tornados that trapped Itachi. Hinata sent jolts of chakra into the tornados and Itachi yelled in agony. Temari just got out of the genjitsu when Hinata released Itachi, who she hit it the chest with gentle fist. Itachi, by then, was covered in blood and was coughing some out. Hinata went over to him panting.

"W-w-wait" Itachi gasped "T-take –m-m-my e-e-eyes. G-g-g-g-give t-them t-t-t-to S-s-s-sa-sasuke" Hinata froze up as Itachi drew his last breath and his face pale. Temari went over to her and patted her on the back.

"You heard him, you might as well. It was a good last wish." Temari whispered Hinata nodded slowly and extracted his eyes slowly as if he would come back and claim them again. When she was done Temari burnt him to ashes.

"He doesn't deserve a funeral but he deserves something" she explained to a wide eyed Hinata who was staring at the ground. Temari walked over to her and on the ground it said: "It was for the good of Konoha."

**Cliff… I actually really hate them tell me if you hate them too maybe I'll stop.**

**No Guarantee's though.**

**Like it hate it? Was it confuzzling again? **

**Review, advice, a bit of flame is okayz…**

_cha cha cha letz dance yo!_

_Her editor wuz(jk, "was") here!!_


	4. Chapter 4

welcome

**Cries you ppl are much too kind, sobs. :P anyways school is arriving pretty fast I might only be able to update like once in three weeks or my mom will be pretty mad so bear with it later. My sheep (Jk buh I own her nick name sorta…) said to reply to your reviews so umm ****replies****?? Okay since I'm done with that…. Thx sheep for taking up to a week to edit!! X3 (bdaybuddiesyayness) Have fun!**

**RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR**

Desert 

"Hinata are you okay?" Ino asked the wide eyed Hinata.

"No, I'm not" She replied softly trudging after them slowly. Temari patted her on the head and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" Tenten asked slowing down to match Hinata's pace.

"I killed him. What will we tell Sasuke?!" She exclaimed looking up at the sky.

"Just tell him his brother is dead." Sakura shrugged walking backward "Then we'll tell him if he dares to do anything we'll make it seem like he was killed and torture him." Hinata smiled a little and looked at Sakura gratefully.

"Guys I think we should speed up, I don't know if it's just me but I swear I can hear Garaa." Temari muttered twitching. Then Garaa appeared behind Temari and whispered "Boo" into her ear.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH" Temari scream smacking Garaa with her fan three times "I'M GOING TO GET YOU."

"Now you owe me fifty" Garaa smirked but that faded when Temari poofed and a shadow appeared above his head. Garaa looked up slowly to see Temari on her fan with wooden stick.

"COME BACK MY LITTLE BROTHER THAT I LOVE SO MUCH!" Temari yelled chasing him on her fan. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten looked shocked as Temari caught Garaa and hit him over the head with a stick.

"Hey Garaa! Beat up by Temari again?" Kankuro yelled from right behind Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened and she punched him in the stomach. Hard. Kankuro flew far, far away and they heard him scream all the way.

"Thanks Sakura, now we have to retrieve him" Temari scowled.

"No problem" Hinata smiled then she got an insane look in her eyes. All the sudden they heard Kankuro scream again and they noticed Hinata flicked her index finger upward then toward them.

"Mommy…" Kankuro whimpered as he crashed into Temari. Temari looked very pissed off and Sakura bound her with plants.

"Now I can't walk" She said angrily. Sakura smiled at her and cut the plant but didn't free Temari. Then she exchanged a look with Hinata who made Temari shoot up in the air.

"Hina, why don't you lift all of us for training?" Ino said slyly.

"I will, but first, you will make a fountain" Hinata commanded "And after we're done drinking, Tenten you with burn it until there is no trace of water." Ino nodded and struggled to bring up water, but it the end she had a six inch fountain up and they all took a drink. Then Tenten burned it up the area it was in until it looked like it was never there.

When they were done they both looked tired and Hinata lifted everyone to Suna. QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK

Suna

They were in Garaa's office and Temari was giving her report to him. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were sitting on the ground and chatting.

"How come you guys aren't as exhausted as us when you use your elemental?" Ino asked. Hinata was stretched out on the ground with her eyes closed.

"I think it's because we had ours longer then yours, but it's just a guess." Sakura murmured thoughtfully. Temari and Garaa looked at them and Garaa spoke.

"Did you guys ever wonder why Ai sent you here?" they shook their heads 'no'.

"She said to hurry up us getting our Elementals." Tenten said.

"Ai is actually a pretty good friend of mine or should I say teacher?" Garaa muttered the last part to himself before continuing. "The powers you have isn't called Elemental, actually its not called anything, Elemental is just an easier way to put it, Elemental is actually a group." They looked at him confused.

"You know this how?" Ino asked. Garaa glared at her and continued.

"I met them before. As I was saying, Elemental is a group of five that use to be human, somehow, they were turned into more ghost-like people. I'm sure that when you gained your powers you heard a voice." They nodded slowly.

"That is a person from Elemental, when they choose people they have the ability to go into them, or in a way they split themselves." he said, "They cannot take over your bodies but you may see them in dreams and if it is really needed, they can act for you. Now, as for why Tenten and Ino may lose energy faster then Sakura and Hinata; it helps a lot to have the element around you, plants do grow in the desert and air is everywhere. Water is not easily found in the desert and fire isn't easily found anywhere. So I'll explain how they chose you, Tenten will have the hardest time to summon up her powers but she is stubborn and will work for it, Ino, is the most carefree and may accidentally waste it." Ino pouted. "Sakura is most analytical and is the healer and Hinata has it in her blood to lead." Garaa finished.

"How DO you know all this" Tenten asked.

"When he was little they thought that he had one of the powers and sent him to Ai." Temari explained. Garaa frowned and Kankuro walked in to drop a pile of paper work on his desk.

"You guys go relax, especially Hina-chan, Ai wants you to lift us all the way back to the house later." Temari said cheerfully. "Then she wants Tenten to make a bonfire half way there and Ino to bring up water. At night, she wants Sakura to make us somewhere to sleep. Have fun! Meet me at the gates at sundown!" Temari shoved them out of the room.

KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEESSSSS

Outside kazekage's building.

"What to do?" Ino asked "Let's go and get a massage or something!"

"No, we're going to train and then get a massage" Sakura said. Ino wailed and Hinata shoved them.

"I don't think we should reveal our powers, it may somehow reach Konoha." Hinata whispered.

"I guess you have a pretty good point… to a rest station we go!"

Oooooooooooooo……………………..oooooooooooooooooo

Gates 

"Did you have fun?" Temari asked the four. Hinata was half asleep and Tenten was sleeping and her back while Sakura and Ino were hyper.

"IT WAS SO FUN!" Ino screamed as they walked out of the gates they were barely out of the city when they all shot up in the air. Hinata was smiling happily

"You might want to hold on to each other" she said and evil glint in her eyes.

All the sudden they went full speed ahead Tenten and Temari shouted happily and Ino and Sakura screamed with their eyes closed. Hinata smirked scarily and dropped them.

"FREE FALL!" Tenten yelled as she twisted in the air, Ino looked like she was going to throw up, Sakura had her eyes shut and Temari looked like she was diving.

Before they hit the ground Hinata lifted them up again and Sakura and Ino hugged each other again.

"Hina-chan was that on purpose?" Temari whispered into her ear. Hinata winced and shook her head Temari sat down next to Tenten as they continued to go full speed.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddddddd

Half way

"Hinata you can stop now" Temari murmured Hinata nodded and did another free fall. Luckily, Sakura and Ino were asleep because it was really late at night. Right before they hit the ground Hinata stopped the fall and let them down slowly. Hinata took out her sleeping bag and crawled inside as Tenten summoned up a fire and Temari woke up the two girls.

"Wha- what happened??" Ino asked as she was shook awake. Sakura on the other hand, jolted awake and gave Temari a half smile. All of the girls were very quiet as they did what they were supposed to do.

"Sakura! Is that what we're sleeping in??" Ino asked as Sakura made a lot of small interweaving dens.

"Yes that's why Hinata's not in sight" Sakura said sourly. Tenten laughed and crawled into Hinata's den to wake her up. They had a silent dinner and went to sleep really late.

MORNING

"GUYS! WHERE'S HINATA?!" Ino screamed waking everyone up.

"Hina is missing?!" Tenten exclaimed scrambling out of her den. Sakura came out of Temari's den.

"Temari isn't there either…" She murmured "I just checked…" Unknown to them, Temari kidnapped Hinata to test Sakura's tracking skills, Hinata, who was currently tied up and hung from a tree didn't look happy… actually, she was sleeping.

Temari sat on a tree limb and watched the three, amused as they spent a hour searching for them.

"Maybe I should try flooding the place" Ino said thoughtfully. Sakura looked angry and Tenten saved Ino more or less.

"Or I can burn the place."

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU CAN KILL THEM LIKE THAT!" Sakura screamed

"And what if they're underground?" she questioned.

"Then you don't YOU do something" A pissed Tenten asked. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Sakura hugged Tenten. Then she put her hands on the ground and started the concentrate. The plants started to wave even though there was no wind blowing them.

"They said they saw a pineapple haired girl and-"

Unfortunately for Temari the swaying woke Hinata up and she couldn't really see Temari, so they ended up shooting five feet in the air into plain view.

"TEMARI!!" Hinata screamed. "NEVER KIDNAP ME AND THEN HANG ME UPSIDE DOWN AGAIN!" Temari backed off and Tenten was on the ground (no duh) laughing.

"How'd you know it was me-" Temari was cut off as Hinata blew them toward camp and dropped her. Temari landed on top of her den and Hinata landed gracefully.

"I knew it was you because Sakura would never do it, Ino would have done my hair, and I made Tenten swear to never do it again." Hinata hissed. Then she lifted everyone, dens and all and they went full speed with no warning.

"CHOO, CHOO! DA' HINA AIR EXPRESS IS IN BUSINESS AGAIN YO!" Tenten screamed. Temari twitched and Sakura and Ino latched onto her. Quarter way there, Hinata let them in another free fall but blew them so they still moved a bit. When she picked them up again they were very close to the tops of some trees.

"INCOMING!" She shouted the girls looked down to see Ai looking up at them with a shocked expression but before they could say anything Hinata dropped them and didn't make a move to catch them. Temari jumped on her fan, Ino made a fountain, Sakura summoned up a gigantic flower and Hinata and Tenten landed on one foot on top of Ai.

"PAYBACK!" Tenten shouted doing a back flip and a few round offs. Hinata smirked and jumped backwards. Ai just stayed on the ground and disappeared a moment later.

"Good job." the actual Ai said from the front steps. Tenten freaked out and the steps started to glow red. Ino then sent a burst of water toward the steps, efficiently soaking Ai.

"Well I guess you don't need to train today…" Ai sighed "And I was going to torture you too…" she jumped and flipped landing in front of them.

"Meet me at dawn tomorrow, free day today, you can't go back to Konoha though. Tomorrow we will go back to that room." She then disappeared.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt??

**Ducks are orange mangos are blue I can't thinks todayz how arbout you?**

**Welcome to the Courtyard of Insanity where blue mangos and florescent pink Big Bens are not unusual. Also, we hold in this Courtyard of Insanity, a talking sheep and cheese puff that you cannot eat. If you want to be a part of the Courtyard of Insanity tell me in a review. **

**Ciao **

**Chow**

**Food **

**They rhyme ) **

cheese puff

And

_-sheep-_

Sheep's Corner: Now I'm in a Courtyard of Insanity….are you sure you want to be inside? Who knows what cheese puff will make you into?

Cheese Puff: … your pen name will be the name you have in THE Courtyard OF Insanity

Unless you request something else smiles my friend got robbed jk.

Sheep: I'll be sure to not put my real penname in this because then my readers will think I obsessed with sheeps…AND I AM NOT!

_Did you ever want to know why my editor is called Sheep-chan? Read the next chapter to find out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Yo people thanks for the reviews

**Yo people thanks for the reviews. This chappie is going to be a bit different because it'll be in Konoha ;p HAVE FUN**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Training fields **

It has been a week since Sasuke got over his fever and he was back in training and was beating the dummies like there was no tomorrow. He froze when he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey Chicken ass." Hanabi greeted him from on top of a pillar. "'Sup?" she took a bite out of an apple she was holding.

"Are you following me?" Sasuke glared at her. Hanabi laughed at him and chucked her apple at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He yelled dodging the apple Hanabi threw at him.

"You know what I want." She hissed "I'm not too keen on it but if I have to I'll set the frigin' dogs on you. Tell me, why did you give her that rose on that night." Sasuke didn't like the murder intent coming off of Hanabi.

"Well I got some dogs too" he retorted his onyx eyes darting around.

"You're avoiding the question, and I bet Neji the dog and Neji, my ni-san, can beat you up good. Compared to your dogs, which I probably could bribe with ramen, Go (you know the game), and paint brushes. Answer me!" She demanded her killer intent coming out even more.

"You named a dog after Neji?" Sasuke smirked.

"Five actually, and I happen to have one that I might just decide to name Sasuke's Death." Hanabi tilted her chin a bit "I wouldn't mind getting Uchiha blood on me either."

"Fine I'll tell you, just don't you dare tell anyone that would tell Naruto." Sasuke didn't like the maniac of a little girl. Hanabi smiled triumphantly, and then Sasuke smirked

"If you can catch me first" He tried to disappear, but it didn't work and Hanabi frowned.

"Good thing I thought of this… There are tags all around you in case you didn't notice, Neji gave them to me, and they'll keep you from attacking me or disappearing. The last tag was on the apple." Hanabi looked extremely pissed and started to polish a sharp looking kunai, so Sasuke starting talking.

"I didn't know if I would come back," he began. "And I was pretty sure I wouldn't. I thought I would die with my brother. So I decided a red rose would be the perfect way to confess, in a way." Hanabi nodded and Sasuke glared at her. "I answered your question, now answer mine."

"Sure" Hanabi sighed snapping her fingers and six dogs appeared "You know what'll happen if I'm not happy with it."

"How did you know it was me?" He asked angrily

"I sensed you chakra signature and I was watching Hinata because I was going to go into her room to get a book. Actually, Hinata was awake but I erased the memory so she wouldn't do anything rash. Neji, Hinata and I learned the erasing memory move from our grandma. We're not geniuses for nothing." She muttered, then she flung five kunais at the dummies. Sasuke flinched as the kunais hit dummies where the human heart would have been and the apple perfectly centered. When he turned towards Hanabi again she was smiling and peeling a banana.

"I'M GONNA HAVE A BROTHER IN LAW!" She sang while throwing her banana peel at the twitching Sasuke.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

RAMEN STANDS

"Naruto, you're going to get sick again if you keep on eating." Tsunade said. "And I'm going to be dirt poor." Naruto looked upset so Tsunade decided to follow him for a while.

"It'll be okay Tsunade-sama, his stomach is a bottomless pit and some " Sai said from his place next to Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji. He was currently drawing his ramen.

"Baa-chan, do you think Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme will be okay?" Naruto asked quietly "Sasuke just trains now and he won't say anything to me anymore." Sasuke just glared at him and went back to eating silently.

"The Uchiha is always a prick, so he'll be fine and you don't need to worry about Sakura." Naruto looked at Tsunade with a questioning look. "I trust Ai, she knows what she's doing, and she has too many years of experience."

"How many?" Neji asked interested

"She's so old that it's a secret" Tsunade spoke softly. "but she's older that both Jiraiya and I."

"That's impossible, is she immortal?" Shikamaru looked shocked.

"Of course not, but this is forbidden to talk about, so this conversation ends here."

Tsunade hissed.

"How are you so sure though, that they'll be okay?" Neji asked.

"Ai has more then enough people and power to kill all of us in just a snap of the fingers. Also, Ai came here because she had a feeling that the girls she took would be VERY powerful. If it's true, soon they'll surpass her, though probably not that much. They'll also be able to make Konoha, Suna and the Sound and everyone in it a pile of nothing. Back on that another time though, they're safe, Temari's with them and she seems like quite the formidable opponent." Tsunade muttered out, barely loud enough for them to hear. Shikamaru stiffened at the mention of Temari.

"I have to go back to the office, don't get into trouble or I'll deal with you." Tsunade left.

"Wow," Naruto said eyes wide. Even Neji and Sasuke look genuinely shocked.

"Well I'll just sleep this off; if you need me you know where I'll be." Shikamaru yawned walking away to ponder his thoughts.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

OUT IN THE FIELDS

"You okay?" Sai asked Shikamaru, who was currently looking at clouds

"More or less, this whole thing is just troublesome" Shikamaru grunted and Sai sat down next to him. Shikamaru watched Sai as he took out his painting material (joy, I make them seem like they're in love… sry random thought).

"What are you painting?" Shikamaru asked interested as Sai dipped his brush in yellow paint.

"Ino, they say a picture lasts longer don't they?" Sai asked curiously looking at the disappointed genius next to him.

"It's just a saying, Sai. You're as bad as Naruto." Shikamaru shook his head.

"I was joking about the picture lasts longer…" Sai said equally disappointed. "Just trying to make you be less sad"

"Why?" Shikamaru questioned as Sai started his first strokes on the paper.

"Ino would have liked it. Would you be happy if you went shopping?" Sai said seriously (keep in mind he doesn't know that much about people).

"No, I wouldn't like it if you took me shopping." Shikamaru said, looking at the sky exasperated.

"I thought people liked shopping" Sai murmured looking at Shikamaru beyond confused.

"Only if you're a girl" Shikamaru chuckled, with his eyes following a peculiar cloud that looked like a fan.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Troublesome" The two went back to what they were doing and the fields were silent again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Woods

Neji sat with his eyes closed and back against a tree thinking in the peaceful silence.

"Neji-kun I knew you'd be here" Lee disrupted the silence. Neji glared at him.

"What do you want, Lee?"

"Just making sure you're okay" Lee said cheerfully.

"Why?"

"You're my comrade of course" Lee smiled "And I can see that you're really missing Tenten. You haven't trained at all for the past few days"

"I don't have anyone to train with." Neji replied.

"It's because Tenten-chan isn't here right?" Lee asked oblivious to the anger on Neji's face

"Why do you keep going on about Tenten? I don't train because the Uchiha would probably rip out my throat by accident, Naruto would make me pay for food later, Sai will be too busy drawing, Shikamaru is lazy, Shino is on a mission and don't even meantion that mutt's name in my face." Neji growled angrily clenching his fists.

"I'll train with you!" Lee volunteered his brain cells (read on) and Neji looked at him calmly then punched him once sending him face flat on the ground.

"I win" Neji muttered standing up and leaving Lee on the ground.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Like? Don't like? I know they're all a bit weird REVIEW AND FAVORITE**

**(No one wants to join the Courtyard of Insanity...)**

**Thx sheep once again yeaaa **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't reveiwed for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG time, but school has to suck like that doesn't it? Sighes :) HAB A LOTS O FUNS**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Free day today! Isn't that awesome?!" Ino shouted "Plus it's raining!!" The other four girls watched dully as Ino jumped and spun in the rain happily.

"I hate the rain… My hair frizzes." Sakura groaned

"Ditto the hate rain part, the rain makes my bones ache" Temari sighed rubbing her elbow.

"Rain sucks… It makes me all sad" Hinata murmured

"Well when it rains I always fall, slip and crash during training" Tenten grumbled. Ino looked at the all, shocked.

"Hey Ino, can you manipulate the water?" Hinata asked looking at the sky. Ino grinned and started to wave her hands around and the rain went around her splashing the girls around her.

"INO!" Sakura shouted while twisting her hair dry. Ino laughed nervously and ran into the shelter of the trees. Sakura smiled and soon Ino was screaming and a foot above the trees. Then Sakura made a plant underneath her and joined Ino in the sky. Temari mumbled something to Hinata and Tenten who nodded, and then they shot up in the air.

"I spent TWO HOURS doing my hair! NOW IT LOOKS HORRIBLE THANKS TO YOU." Sakura screamed angrily "So I'm going to leave you up here all alone." Ino frown and squirmed a bit as Temari rubbed her temples. Hinata whispered something to Tenten who promptly nodded and jumped down (Think of Hinata's rising in the air thing as an invisible platform that she can expand on shrink and Tenten jump off while Hinata shrunk it.) Temari, Sakura and Ino watched Tenten in shock as she landed on both feet and almost slipped.

"Why did you do that for?" Sakura asked Hinata in awe

"You'll see." Hinata said vaguely, watching Tenten closely then she said something quietly and flicked her index finger. Ino's head shot up and Hinata did the same thing again (just think airmail, literally.) Sakura and Temari watched Hinata in confusion, then they started to question her. However, while they were so wrapped up in their questioning, they didn't notice a spark coming from Tenten down below until the part of the plant right below Ino burst into flames.

"Shit! Hina! Help, I can't control all of it" Tenten shouted as the fire started to make its way up towards Ino. Hinata eyes widened and she pushed Sakura to the side

"Compress the air, ignore the rest" a soft voice said as a glow surrounded Hinata.

"Concentrate on the fire and where you want it to go or you might light up your friend" A dark voice echoed to Tenten as she was surrounded by an orange glow.

"Come, prove yourself dear, use the power that was given to you pour it out generously" A smooth voice commanded Ino as a blue glow surrounded her.

"Could you only stand by and do nothing? You have a brain in that forehead of yours, use it." A rough voice sounded to Sakura commandingly

Tenten narrowed her eyes and the fire started to move down the plant slowly as Sakura slowly had the plant go back in the ground. Ino and Hinata worked together to put out the fire (the fire isn't their element so it takes more time for just one of them to put it out.) When they were done Sakura got Ino back on the ground. As they sighed in relief they heard someone behind them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The feminine voice asked. The five turn around to see Ai and a guy that had spiky hair that was lighter at the tips and darker at the roots, had the same eyes as Ai and was taller then her

"You could have killed her" Ai hissed angrily her eyes flashed "Yet you did it anyway. I'm disappointed. I thought Elemental would send me people that would use their brains." Ai turned around "Temari, bring Tenten and Ino to the mirror room in an hour. I expect you to keep them out of trouble. Got it?"

"Yes, loud and clear" Temari said dipping her head respectfully "I would like to take responsibility for-"

"No." Ai whipped around "If they have someone taking responsibility for what they have done wrong, they will never learn. Eventually it might just be 'oops I killed someone I wasn't supposed to kill.' Who will take the blame then? You? I hope not. If you are to be taught under me, you will take every single bit of responsibility for your action. No less, no more. You have been pampered and it will end now, or it will be the end of you. I don't care if even I have to bring the end to you, you will die eventually." Ai stalked off leaving the guy behind

"I apologize for my sister, though I do not dismiss your behavior. My sister has been under a lot of stress about… certain… matters" The guy said hesitantly in a low and soft voice

"Kyo!" Ai called "Hurry up we have more matters to deal with." They watched at the guy, Kyo hurried after his sister.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

House

"Temari, did you know Ai had a brother?" Hinata asked softly as the sat inside.

"Yea, I knew, but I never actually saw him." Temari answered "He is on the go more often because he acts a lot as a messenger to their other family members."

"Others?!" Tenten asked

"Yes, others" Temari sighed "They live all around, but not really in contact with other people."

"Is Ai's brother sent as a messenger because he is stronger?" Sakura was feeling a petal "After all it is dangerous out there."

"It is dangerous, but no" Temari leaned back in her chair "He isn't as strong as Ai. He is the messenger because Ai is, as you probably noticed, very good with her, uh, transportation methods."

"Really?" Ino's curiosity was shining out of her eyes

"She could pop up in Suna sixty times before she gets tired, no exaggeration. She has done it before." Temari stated "It's because she had a particularly forgetful day. She actually forgot Garaa's name and called him Kankuro during one of his violent fits." The other four cracked up and Temari just smiled

"You know," Temari said "don't take what Ai said to heart too much." The happiness evaporated "Well, listen to it, but…" The air was growing tense "Ai's husband is very sick, though she pleaded with some of the higher ups in the family, they wouldn't let her go see them. Just be careful, I think she might be on the edge for a while." Temari sighed in relief as they nodded and promised to be careful.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Mirror Room

"This room, is called the Mirror Room" Temari said, stopping the two before they could get in "Before you enter you have to swear not to tell anyone." Tenten and Ino gave their word and Temari led them in.

"Good, they're here" Ai said "Temari, lead them to their mirrors and explain what they will be expected to do. I have business to attend to" Ai disappeared without waiting for an answer. Temari silently led them to their mirrors and when they stood in front of them she spoke again.

"I guess I'll start with the easy part…" Temari started "With your new powers you guys will be expected to be like bodyguards to Hinata and Sakura. It is because they can control you. Tenten's main focus will be on offense and Ino, you will be on defense. If you strategize together you will be unbeatable."

"Wait, Temari, then what are you?" Ino asked curiously

"I am backup. I have no problem with that, I am back up for about everything; strength, strategy, that good stuff." Temari gave a small smile

"What are the mirrors?" Tenten asked motioning at them

"These mirrors… Are… Magical, I guess you would say. It's really hard to explain" Temari groans in frustration "All I really know is that it shows you various images and the mirrors create strong bond. You guys touch it and try" Ino and Tenten looked at Temari uncertainly before touching their mirror.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**T

Tenten's mirror

Her Room

Tenten's parents (ones that adopted her) (Idk… just go with the flow) were putting her things in boxes and chatting away happily.

"FINALLY" the guy bellowed "It is finally gone! No more extra mouth to feed"

"Or dirty clothes to wash" The lady chimed (clanked) in

"Or ugly face to look at"

"Or mud to clean up!"

"I'm so glad we finally got rid of it" The man laughs "It was so weak, I can't believe it even had someone to train with it!"

"Remind me again why we adopted it?" The lady asks sitting on a box

"We thought it was a boy!" The couple laughs together as they tear off a 'Tenten's Room' sign from her door and put up 'closet' Mirror turns dark

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ino's mirror

Ino's next door neighbor

"I'm so glad that stupid pig of a blonde is gone." A guy (her neighbor's son) says to his sister.

"Why?" She asks picking some berries

"She was SO loud" He groans "you could here her screaming from a block away. And she was so weak too, didn't even deserve to be called a ninja."

"Oh come on" His sister reasons with him "She didn't do anything to you."

"Shut up! Would you?!" He yells at her "What do YOU know anyway?! After all you never saw her before."

"Well you never met her before" She responds "Maybe she is actually okay."

"Get you nose out of my life!" He yells at her again taking out a kunai "YOU can't tell ME what to think" His sister looks at him with pity in her eyes and he throws a kunai at her, which she dodges. The mirror blacks out

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The two are furious, beyond that, even. Temari watches calmly as they both touch the mirror in sync.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Woods

"Neji-san, nice to see you here" Sai greeted the meditating Neji. Neji cracked his eye open

"Why are you here?" Neji asked closing his eye again.

"This and that" Sai responded "Oh wait. I take that back, Shikamaru says it makes me sound like a girl."

"It does" Neji confirmed

"Well I was just clearing my mind." Sai took out his art equipment

"Do you miss your girlfriend?" Sai asked Neji who didn't move a muscle.

"Girlfriend?" Neji asked

"Yes, that bunbun girl, right?" Sai started to sketch

"Her name is Tenten" Neji still held his position. Sai was rapidly sketched something.

"She looked like this right?" Sai holds a picture up to Neji.

"Sai… That's Ino" Neji said without opening his eyes but with veins around his eyes.

"How about this?" Sai held up another picture

"That is also Ino" Neji sighed as Sai stuck another photo in front of his face "That's you and Ino"

"No it's not." Sai responded Neji raised an eyebrow; eyes still closed "It's not! It is a picture on Ino and I on a beach with dolphins."

"Wait… I see it" the veins around Neji's eyes grow bigger.

"I can't seem to draw anything these days" Sai sighed (AHAHA) looking at his sketch pad/book

"Except for Ino" Neji corrected

"Yea…" Sai trailed off for a minute then he spoke again "Don't miss your girlfriend Bunbun too much! I'm sure she misses you and loves you as much as you miss and love her!" at this Neji chokes and falls over, eyes still closed.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The House (during the time Tenten and Ino are in the Mirror room)

Ai appears in the house, right in front of Hinata and Sakura.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP" Sakura screams punching Ai, who stumbles back an inch.

"Sakura, calm down" Hinata says looking less freaked out "Sorry, for her over reaction, but may I ask how you managed to sustain her attack?"

"Years of experience" Ai said calmly "I need both of you to go on a mission for me." Hinata and Sakura look at her curiously

"Why just us?" Sakura asked. Ai frowns and looks away.

"The less the better." Ai looked uneasy "Well… my husband is currently really sick and the higher ups won't let me go help him" her words start coming out faster "Let me explain, the sickness is pretty serious and I have to see him. Please just go and heal him for me. I know you, Sakura are Tsunade's apprentice. You won't regret it. I promise." Hinata and Sakura exchange an uneasy look and whisper to each other

"Fine" Hinata says "What do you need us to do?"

"Go to Suna" Ai said

"Back there?!" Sakura asked shocked "Why don't you send Temari?"

"Because" Ai said sternly "She is strong, but not strong enough to get there fast enough."

"How long to we have to pack?"

"Five minutes. Leave as soon as you can. When you get there, at the gate, Hinata, say 'If the wind was a jewel it would be a diamond of the greatest value' and Sakura, say 'If the green plants were jewels there would many emeralds scattered across the earth.' Then if you want to sit, kneel, or just continue standing." Ai spoke quickly, and then disappeared. After a few seconds the two ran to get packed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_**I hope you liked it!! Whaha I think I put too much lil stuffers in it this time -.- oh well we'll all live**_

**Courtyard of Insanity**

**Whahahaha sheep is currently on unpaid leaves (lol corniness) and we will party like rock stars without sheep as we see our new members join us!**

**Welcome: Youkai Koneko and Reecie! Please do not run and hide as we dump a sports drink on you! Enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Idea's are starting again so YAY! Any whoo just a LITTLE spoiler I promise. Ai isn't married to Garaa, think about it, she's older then Tsunade. SOOO you'll have to read and find out stuffers though I might pair Garaa with an oc idk. Have FUN!**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Woods

"How do you plan to get there?" Sakura asked "We obviously can't run the whole way."

"Of course I know we can't run the whole way" Hinata said "I want to try something… different."

"We will run until the sun goes down. You and I have so much energy now that if someone were to follow us they probably would give up or assume that we got attacked or something." Hinata looked behind her with her byakugan on "Then at night we go in the air, this way there are no shadows, or they would be assumed as clouds."

"Great, but will you be able to keep us going while you're sleeping?" Sakura asked "I know that you were tired after just taking us for an hour or two."

"I'm guessing, that because I do not have full control over my Elemental it will drain some energy from me. When we went to Suna, I had to support more people, right now it's just us." Hinata glanced at Sakura "I think that if I am sleeping, the Elemental will just drain that energy. Am I correct?"

"You should be" Sakura looked worried "but the next day you will be tired."

"I live" Hinata said nonchalantly as they continued running.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A few hours later

"I'm getting kinda tired" Sakura yawned "We haven't spoken in a LOOONNNGGG time."

"You want to... talk?" Hinata looked unsure

"Yes, this way I'll stay awake" Sakura smiled tiredly

"Okay then," Hinata frowned "What happened when you found Tenten while I was fighting with Itachi?"

"Oh umm" Sakura paused "It's a bit complicated…"

"We have time" Hinata responded

"Well…" Sakura paused again "Well, when we found Tenten, she was…dead?" Sakura shook her head "It was really freaky. I had felt something inside me sorta… die in a way?" Hinata hissed and Sakura looked at her

"I felt that way too, except I felt it struggle and wither and go through a lot of pain." Hinata winced

"Yea! That's how I felt!" Sakura exclaimed "It felt like something was keeping her from dying but it was starting to lose the fight. Then, Kisame, the fish dude attacked us, but Ino stopped him somehow and she was going to kill him, but I stopped her" Sakura looked really confused "Well, not really I stopped her, its more like… Someone or something took over my body and I was watching. I watched as my own hands, gripped Kisame's head, suck something turquoise out of him while he screamed as my hands put it into Tenten." Sakura's arm shot up to get a branch and she swung to another branch "And all the sudden… Well… she was alive! It's just so weird" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows "I mean, I don't expect you to believe this, I mean, Temari and Ino didn't believe me and Tenten couldn't remember anything." Sakura looked sheepish

"No." Hinata said calmly "I believe you. I felt her go through that pain. I don't know how, but I knew it was her, I thought she died. But I didn't feel her come back to life, but that's probably because I was fighting." Sakura looked at her shocked

"That's just so weird though… I wish I knew why we could feel that" Sakura whispered. The two continued in silence.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The House

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Tenten yelled tearing up the house. Ino looked in the kitchen twitching a bit and Temari was pacing.

"Hey look! A note!" Ino picked up a piece of paper "It says 'We're running an errand, you do not have permission to look for us unless we aren't back within a week'" Tenten screamed in frustration and Temari rubbed her temples looking deep in thought.

"Tenten, calm down, they'll be fine." Temari was walking out the house "If I think of where they could be I'll get you."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Night, Desert lands

"Let's eat first" Hinata said dropping her bags, Sakura followed the suite

"What do you want to eat" Sakura asked Hinata looked at her quizzically

"I want to try something" Sakura explained

"I don't really care, just something easy to eat, maybe just fruit if I had any." Hinata said wistfully. Sakura smiled happily and touched the ground with a line of green coming out of her finger tips. All the sudden a white peach tree popped up, all its fruit was ripe.

"Take what you want!" Sakura said cheerfully

"You know this will be like a flag." Hinata pointed out

"I know…" Sakura said quietly "I'll just have to destroy it later, shouldn't be that hard." Hinata nodded and they both ate their fill and Sakura destroyed the tree (okay, okay I know their peaches, and for dinner -.- but gotta eat healthy!).

"Time to go in the sky, close your eyes" Hinata commanded softly. All the sudden they shot up in the air and Sakura eased her eyes open again to set up her sleeping equipment (remember when Hinata lifts people up it's like an invisible magic carpet that can be any size or like Garaa's sand hand choking thingys.)

"Night," Sakura said falling asleep. Hinata looked at her and then went to sleep as well.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Dawn

Sakura knew something was wrong the moment she woke up. Her hair was flying towards the sky and Hinata was deathly pale (a lot of people think she's always pale but w/e)

"Shit!" Sakura cursed "HINATA! WAKE UP" Sakura grabbed her wrist and felt for her pulse, to find it abnormal. Sakura did the last thing she could think of and hit her on the arm. However the impact caused Hinata to fly back to far for Sakura to get to her. The ground was getting a lot closer so Sakura summoned up two flowers to stop her and Hinata from hitting the ground. A sharp pain in the ribs and left arm hit her a second after she landed. Sakura was confused; she couldn't see any injuries on herself so she went to look for Hinata.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Still Dawn

Sakura found Hinata an hour later, Hinata's left arm and a rib or two was broken and she was out cold, Sakura could tell with one glance.

"Strange…" Sakura said to herself "That's the same places that I felt the…" Sakura trailed off and took Hinata's arm to examine it, but gripped it a little too tightly "Ouch!" Sakura felt her left arm hurt lightly (I must be confusing you by the bucket :D) "The hell?" Sakura muttered and started to heal Hinata's arm cautiously, still confused.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The House

"Wake up!" Temari snapped at Ino and Tenten "I just figured something out."

"WHAAAAA????" Ino screamed waking up

"Shut up" Temari hissed and Tenten became alert

"Why are you here?!" Tenten asked annoyed at being waken up so early

"I think I know where Hinata and Sakura are" Temari said

"Really?!" Ino looked surprised "What should we do?"

"Ai has a lot of explaining to do" Temari said motioning for the two to get up.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Dawn (yes, it is still dawn. Deal with it.)

"Hinata are you okay now?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga that was up for a long while

"I'm fine, thanks for healing me." Hinata sighed "We wasted so much time"

"True…" Sakura said getting up "But you're not fully healed yet, you should rest."

"No, there isn't time for resting," Hinata insisted "Let's go, I think I can run." Sakura watched Hinata carefully as she struggled to get up.

"You sure?" Sakura asked "I really don't think you should rush yourself"

"Of course I'm sure" Hinata said starting to run

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**AN: I am so sorry about having a note appear out of no where but I really need help and no one really reads my profile. I need to know if you guys think I should give them weapons or summons or both (the girls of course) your results or w/e will show up soon. If you guys don't say anything I'll just do more random ANs -.- I will soooo do it…**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Some time later…

"Hinata stop right now" Sakura demanded "As a medical expert I am telling you to stop right now."

"No," Hinata responded "We already wasted too much time" she stumbled and Sakura grabbed her arm.

"We're stopping"Sakura stated calmly "I'll tie you up if I have to"

"Fine" Hinata said defeated "If you can catch me first" she shot up into the sky and Sakura groaned and looked up.

"Two can play at that game!" She yelled towards the sky and summoned up a post (Just think of a really thick and tall electrical post…)

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Random part (for entertainment)

"O.M.G." shouted some bald guy "IT'S A GIANT BIRD!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" shouted a guy with a white afro "IT'S A CLOUD"

"R.O.F.L!" another guy joined in "YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID! IT'S AN ONIGIRI THAT CAN FLY BECAUSE IT IS JUST THAT AWESOME! OH NOES ES FALLING I MUST CATCH IT" While this very umm… _smart_ man was ranting about flying onigiri's and bento boxes taking over the earth the two other guys edged away slowly

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Back to the story…

"Ha! You can't run away now" Sakura laughed as she dragged Hinata on the ground. Currently, Hinata was wrapped up in a green cocoon look a like thing and was not looking very happy.

"Sakura, let me go" Hinata frowned

"No" Sakura said "You'll just run away. Plus, you don't have energy left, you just fell from the sky…"

"True" Hinata sighed

"Want to talk about anything?" Sakura asked "We have so much time…"

"You like to talk a lot don't you…" Hinata trailed off

"Of course!" Sakura smiled "How about you?"

"Hyuugas are generally raised to be composed and serious." Hinata said and Sakura continued to drag her on the ground silently.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

Lost somewhere in a dark house

"DAMMIT" Temari yelled "AI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Temari, why are we here" Tenten asked "you didn't even tell us where Hina and Sakura are…"

"Yea, and I'm sooo tired…" Ino mumbled "You're like a pillow" Tenten and Temari turned around to see Ino leaning on some dark silhouette

"You know…" the silhouette said calmly "Usually people knock before they enter… Then again people don't normally break into other peoples houses, do they Temari?" Ino started screaming and punching the silhouette who had no reaction. Suddenly another silhouette appeared right behind the first one.

"Kyo," it said in a higher and venomous voice "you disturbed me, I was working"

"…Sister" the first silhouette responded after a pause "you shouldn't deprive yourself of sleep so often. Plus it isn't nice to shield your chakra from me." The lights flicked on and the Ino let out a scream when she saw Ai behind her brother with a kunai at his throat and fingers directed at a pressure point. When Ai looked up her eyes shimmered and was a light gray.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Hope you liked :P Sorry about the note in the middle but you got to do what you got to do ne?**

**I actually had to cut this one short like Shell Cell High. I'd like to know (If anyone reads this) if you guys like longer chapters or shorter ones.**

**Please read my other stories! You don't HAVE to :P but it'd be nice lol. **


	8. Chapter 8 plz respond

**HI PEOPLE IF YOU ARE READING THIS GREAT!**

**Okay, here's the deal. Only ONE person responded to my AuthorNote in Elemental Elite. The other doesn't really count because… (ghuocrotideyms'ehsghuoc) (HA try reading that…). So much thanks to Youkai Koneko because you responded to my question and it is pretty important…**

**The question is; Do you think I should give the girls Weapons, Summons or Both? **

**If you skip right by this… Gee thanks for the feedback (sarcasm dearie) sighs. If there are no answers then the story will have to take longer because I'd love to but I don't think that it'd be fair if no one else gets to decide. Chu -.- **

**. glares**

**P.s. If any of you REALLY like any of these little whatevers down here you can ask me to make it into a story or most likely a one shot…**

**For ENTERTAINMENT **

**(I'm faking names)**

"**Kris, Tomas is pronounced TOM MAS" Mr. Dastaddinoe (haha messin up my English teacher's name…)**

**"How did he pronounce it?" Some Idiot asked **

**"Something like Thong Mas" chuckled "Kris, Tomas doesn't have a thong in it"**

**"Really I always that it was pronounced like that" Kris said**

**"Class dismissed" rolled his eyes **

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**NARUTO Entertainment **

**"NARUTO ARE YOU FEELING SMEXY?!" Shouted Neji**

**"DAMN RIGHT I AM" Naruto responded jumping and spinning**

**"SASUKE ARE FEELING SMEXY" Neji shouted again**

**"Ummm… Sure…." Sasuke twitched **

**"SAI ARE YOU FEELING SMEXY" Neji repeated himself**

**"SMEXY TO THE BONE" Sai grinned posing **

**"SHIKAMARU ARE YOU FEELING SMEXY?!" Neji asked yet again**

**"Smexy? That's not in the dictionary…" Shikamaru muttered still using an electric dictionary**

**"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!... LEE ARE YOU----" Neji started puking when he saw him. The others soon followed his example (cept for Lee) **

**The scenario; Neji is in a short top and short skirt that says sexy on it and has his hair in buns. Naruto is wearing a cheerleading outfit for girls. Sasuke is in a long dress. Shikamaru is wearing short shorts and has on a shirt with sparkles on it. ****Lee… ****He is wearing dark green eye shadow, eye liner, has his hair in a hair band, his nails manicured, red lipstick, bracelet's, rings, a pink tutu, green tights, high heeled hot pink shoes, and nice shiny toe rings. BEAUTIFUL!**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**More stuffs **

**Behind closed doors. Sasuke listening in**

**"Ah, your hair is perfect" Itachi says "Luscious, long. You're B- E- A- U- tiful" He sighs "And look at those lovely eyes of yours… So radiant… like gems" Sasuke twitches from behind the door. "I bet everyone falls for **_**you **_**Mr. Smexy hair!" Sasuke burst into the room**

**"Who are you talking to?" He demanded looking around Itachi's room that only held a full length mirror, black bed and black drawer**

**"Ah. Little brother" Itachi smiles "You should have learned by now, you shouldn't listen in on your older brother, he may be busy being conceited." Sasuke twitches at that**

**"So stop dilly dalling around" Itachi said turning back to the mirror "I need to get back to this scrumptious sir" Itachi winks at himself in the mirror. Sasuke stares at him horrified and quickly runs out of Itachi's room.**

**"Mother. Father" he says to the empty hallway "Please help me bring your eldest son to a therapist…" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo Sup's peoplez WHAHAHA I will try and update faster ^.^ cuz it's just fun that way. But no one review yet… its only 11/19 though so I guess I'll give it more time.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Still inside the house…

"Oniisama," Kyo sighed "Turn it off" He made a hand seal and appeared a yard away from her.

"Otouto…" Ai trailed off making a hand sign "I refuse" suddenly more copies of her appeared, one behind each person with a kunai out.

"You aren't usually so unreasonable in the morning" Kyo said the three girls looked at both of them and their eyes widened as Kyo's eyes started shimmering as well

"W-what's with y-y-your e-eyes?" Ino asked pointing to Ai and shaking slightly Ai glanced at her and then her eyes started to shimmer even faster.

"Do you expect my eyes to do nothing?" Ai closed her eyes briefly, when she opened them they were pitch black and when they looked at Kyo his eyes were black too.

"Oniisama" Kyo frowned "What should we do about this… Unexpected visit? Interrogation? A fight, perhaps?"

"Otouto that will not be necessary" Ai looked at the three "What are you here for?"

"Ai." Temari said coldly "You sent them to Suna." Tenten and Ino looked shock and Ai's face was cold and had no emotion on it.

"Don't ask if you already know" She looked at her coldly then she looked at the other two who were shaking slightly

"We deserve to know dammit" Temari hissed "What if they are in danger? What do we do then?"

"You are in no position to speak to me like that" Ai exchanged a glance with her brother "Otouto, I have paper work to do, entertain them. Answer their questions and explain what will happen in a matter of time." With that she disappeared with her clones and the three glanced at Kyo.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

With Hinata and Sakura

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked as she was still being dragged on the ground.

"Of course, anything" Sakura responded grinning and running "Medicine, gossip, rumors, friends-"

"Guys?" Hinata winced as she slammed into Sakura who stopped

"Who?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata with one eyebrow raised then she turned around and started to run again

"Ummm…" Hinata hesitated "Well… Truthfully… The Uchiha…I mean I barely even know him"

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked "Sure, whatever I know a lot about him after being a stalk- I mean friend for so many years!"

"Is he nice?" Hinata asked curiously watching the sky

"When you get to know him" Sakura said "If you bother him or he doesn't like you he can be quite the royal pain in the ass."

"Oh…" Hinata said quietly "Thanks…"

"Nothing else?" Sakura asked "Favorite food? How he sleeps?"

"How about who he likes?" Hinata asked and Sakura was quiet

"Well…" Sakura said quietly "I never really found out… but if those mirrors things are right… he likes you" When Sakura said that Hinata sighed and closed her eyes

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Back in that house

"Touchy isn't she?" Temari grumbled "She normally isn't like that"

"Shut up" Kyo said quietly "You don't know anything"

"Oh?" Temari asked pissed off "I don't know anything?! I was trained here for years!"

"Right. You haven't been trained under her, only lived here from time to time" Kyo said sourly "and I've only been living and training with her for my whole life." Temari scowled at his response

"Can I ask you a question?" Ino asked nervously

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Kyo muttered angrily

"Why is Ai so pissed off?" Ino ignored his tone and stiffened when he started to laugh unexpectedly

"It's either generic or something that happens from being alive so long" He said the last part bitterly "We tend to have changes in mood. It's very good when it comes to confusing the enemy. And we just don't do very well with lack of sleep."

"Hey…Umm don't get insulted or anything, but when are we starting our training?" Tenten asked "I mean Ai told us we'd be here for training but we've never done anything"

"I'm not insulted" Kyo said "You'll be starting your training in a little bit. You will be trained under Ai's husband, Sakura under his sister, Ino will be trained under me, Temari, who has already had a little of this training, will visit you guys, and Hinata will be under my sister and our aunt."

"So I'll be bouncing around with teachers again?" Temari asked

"Yes" Kyo responded "Then in the afternoons you will all be expected to meet at a certain location so it would train your transporting skills."

"Thanks for the information, I guess…" Tenten said "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep…" Kyo showed them the door and they left yawning.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Suna's gates

Hinata was untied by Sakura a while and they stood in front of the gates uncertainly and Sakura finally nudged Hinata who turned to face her.

"If the wind was a jewel it would be a diamond of the greatest value" Hinata said calmly

Sakura looked at her and responded "If the green plants were jewels there would many emeralds scattered across the earth." The two were silent after that waiting uncertainly for something to happen. Then Sakura heard a thud and turned to see a girl holding Hinata.

"What happened?" She asked "Is she okay?" The girl just looked at her, put a finger to her mouth and ran off. Sakura tried to speak but then she found that she couldn' so she followed the girl a long way off when she stopped and an older lady showed up.

"Miu! What is the meaning of this?!" She shouted angrily "Who are they?!"

"Obachan (aunt) calm down" Miu said in a quiet voice "You don't want to wake brother up"

"Takumi doesn't wake up that easily when he's sick!" The older lady yelled. Miu turned to Sakura looking apologetic

"I'm sorry for my obachan's behavior, please introduce yourself and why you're here." Miu said in a professional tone then she made a hand sign.

"Oh well…" Sakura said grateful that she could talk again "Ai sent us here-"

"I KNEW IT!" The older lady said "IT _WAS_ HER!" Miu gave her a meaningful look and she quieted down

"So who are you?" Miu asked "names please. And her name too" Miu gestured to Hinata.

"I'm Sakura and that's Hinata" Sakura said "Ai sent me here to heal someone, can you show me where he is."

"I'm Miu and that is my obachan Nanami" Miu paused "You said Ai sent you here to heal?" Sakura nodded "Then she must have a lot of confidence in you. My obachan will revive your friend and I will show you to where my brother is." Miu walked briskly and Sakura followed her into a well hidden house with a green garden in the back.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Short Chappie I KnOw… Well review ploxes :D **

**Nxt chappie I will start doing different POV'S **

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeee **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap nine~ No quests to answer so I'll huryy up**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I'M STARTING POV'S (SIDENOTE…)**

**Hinata POV**

I felt someone shaking me by the shoulder and opened my eyes to see and old lady with gray hair that faded out to white and eye's just like Ai's.

"HA! You're awake Air" She said triumphantly "Miu hits too hard, that one."

"Huh?" I was confused and I looked at my surrounding and saw pale green walls, a small table, and a stove. Oh I was on the ground…

"WHAT?" The lady yelled "The most intelligible thing you could say is 'Huh?' Please tell me that Earth isn't compassionate enough to bring a retard" I looked up.

"Why am I here?" I asked "Who are you? Who is Miu? Who's Earth? Where's Sakura? Where am I? Why did you call me Air?" The questions came pouring out and the lady lifted a finger

"So 'huh' isn't the only thing you can say" She grumbled shuffling to the stove "I'm Nanami. I won't answer your questions until you tell me why you are here or some sort of thing so I can make sure I don't need to kill you." I looked down flustered and unsure of what to say

"Your eyes are the same as Ai's" I blurted out. I looked up at her nervously and she started to laugh.

"HAHAAA" She crowed "YOUNG PEOPLE TODAY ARE HILARIOUS! Back in the day they'd just tell you everything when you threatened them." Nanami calmed down "Why did Ai send you here?"

"Umm. Well, she sent Sakura and I so Sakura could heal her husband who Ai said was really sick…" I answered feeling a little light headed. I watched as Nanami poured some tea into a cup and give it to me. I looked at the cup uncertainly.

"It's not poisoned" She assured me "Miu is my niece, Ai's sister in law, she knocked you out she had to make sure that you and your friend weren't some people trying to spy and we needed a hostage. Earth is the pink haired girl, I have no idea who Sakura is but we have a tree in our back yard. You're in a house in a remote area. I called you Air because that is your element, no?" I looked at her in shock and she stared right back, not even a little bit out of breath

"Sakura has pink hair… And Air is my element" I said dumbly again "How did you know?"

"We exist to protect the Elements" She began with furious concentration "Those who refuse The Blood will be estranged from the rest. Those who betray The Blood will ultimately die, by The Blood or by another. Because we The Blood have power and wisdom. We will protect it with Our Blood, wisdom and power. If anyone taps this power out side The Blood and they do not have an Element within them it is the duty of The Blood to exterminate them without any remorse. The Blood is not allowed to show their pain to enemies unless they are certain of death. Those that are captured are required to keep the secrets of The Blood in death. Those of The Blood that die without showing pain or spilling a secret will be honored. If one of The Blood dies in place of one in the Element they will be honored. Furthermore The Blood survives only for the means of protecting, teaching and guiding those with the Elements" she finished

"My clan has no name" she said "our ancestry goes far back. What I just recited is part of our code. It is what gives us our power." She looked at me "Do you understand?"

"No, I don't" I said quietly. She closed hey eyes for a moment

"There are many more in my clan" Nanami frowned "but not all of them have the eyes."

"How is that possible?" I asked curiously sipping at my tea

"My eyes are like a curse" She said, pain barely evident in her voice "The people with these eyes are called the elders of the clan or The Blood. Every hundreds of years or so, when a few of The Blood die the horrors start again. It is in our code to do this, so however much we don't want to do it we have to. We take some of the members of the clan with us only the ninja. Then they undergo harsh training separately…" She glanced at me "You will have to do some of this too. In the group, people will die, for months, endless deaths. The emotionally and physically weak will all perish. Only the strong can survive… after a few years of training the ones that lasted will be taken to a place where they are required to sign and memorize the code. Some that think they are powerful enough to defeat us and get away will be killed"

"H-h-how can y-you d-do that?" I noticed that I was shaking and she poured me some more tea.

"When we train people with these methods, we are allowed to show pain and encourage them. We've all had to undergo the training and that is also part of the code" Nanami said bitterly "Only the ones that say they don't want to do it early can leave. Only a few get to the signing and even less make it through the process to get our eyes. To get these eyes you have to get the blood of one with the eyes injected in you." She shook her head "The pain is so great that if you haven't been trained to stay silent you'd be like an alarm. After that is over, we go to replace one of the fallen Elders. The Elders that live in Suna can see the Elements; those in Konoha can smell them. As for now I cannot tell you about the rest."

"I don't understand" I said "How can you do that to people!?" she looked at me

"Its part of the code" She folded her hands "I also asked why we had to do it… The main reason why is because we need the people to protect those that have the Elements. You have to understand that if one of you guys dies it could end up killing a lot of people. The Elements are given to you, full control, until you grow strong and wise enough to give it back."

"Why do we have these Elements? Why did Elemental choose us?" I asked confused "We're not that special"

"Hold on… Elemental?" Her forehead creased "Elemental didn't choose you… They're not strong enough"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Elemental was the first to get the powers of the Elements, then came Elemental Power then Elemental Posse, which stood for possessed, though I don't know how. Then it was Elemental Hidden" She frowned "Elemental just helps the Elements… I have no doubt that Air of Elemental split her soul with you…"

"Split her soul?!" I exclaimed

"Yes" Nanami sighed "All of Elemental somehow bound their soul with the Element's its confusing but in the end all I know is that they can communicate with us and still have and are gathering power to help the other generations, they have pretty good control of the Elements but when the Elements demand that they switch hands for a while they search for people and then split their souls so that the Elements can find the persons." Nanami stood up and put her tea cup in the sink "That's enough for today, I'm going to see what Miu is doing. Go to sleep, I'll be back with the pink one later." Then she disappeared so I complied and went to sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Sakura POV**

I had to run to catch up with Miu who was just walking. She stopped in front of a pale green door and her bright yellow hair almost hit me.

"Is this where he is?" I asked

"Takumi's in here," Miu said quietly "I need you to swear never to tell anyone where this place is" I gave her my word and she let me into a yellow-gray room "This room is just like the mirrors in Konoha, except what you see shows up in mirages."

"What _do_ we see?" I asked out of curiosity. Miu glanced in my direction with a questioning look

"I'll explain later" Miu walked towards the back and I followed her "Takumi's back here right now." We went farther back and then I saw Takumi. He looked as young as Ai, and had blonde hair that faded into white, just like Miu's. His hair was pulled back like Neji's.

"He doesn't look that bad" I said confused. Miu moved quickly, feeling his forehead and motioning for me to get closer

"That's because you're a foot away from him" She said grabbing a few towels and a textbook "Get a bit closer, he's burning up" I stepped an inch closer and I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"What can I do?" I asked unsure "Do you have a diagnostic?"

"I do," Miu opened the text book and started flipping quickly "You don't need to know it. I just need you to listen to me and try to do what I tell you to do. Can you do that?"

"Sure, but what do you need me to do?" I asked. She stopped at a page and showed me a plant

"Read about it" She ordered "Then try to summon it. Do it quick, his temperature has risen" She was right, the heat felt even stronger and I walked over the start studying the textbook.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"I think I have it" I said tiredly after raising fifty-dozen plants and Miu turned around, the green glow fading from her hands

"That's it" She said taking the root of the plant "Go over to him and replace the wet towel every few minutes. There is a pond over there" She pointed "Then give him jolts of chakra now and then, try waking him up, he'll heal faster"

"How?" I asked "Won't sleeping help more?" Miu shook her head

"Ask questions later," She turned around and left me to do what she told me to do.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Obachan aren't you suppose to be looking after the Hinata girl?" Miu asked out of the blue, not even turning away from her brother.

"She'll be fine" a raspy voice answered chuckling "How's he doing?" I turned around and Nanami was a foot away from me

"I just gave him the root" Miu put down the bowl "His temperature is already lowering."

"That's good" Nanami said nodding to herself

"Sakura, you can go now, I can look after Takumi alone" Miu said "Obachan, can you lead her back to where her friend is?"

"Sure" Nanami answered and then she escorted me out of the room.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Doneeee!~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sighes I suppose I wish you all a happy New Years Eve**

**Can you believe it? EVE! OMGGG! Growing older every year… sighs…**

**I dunno what to say.**

**SOOOO HAVE FUN IN THE NEW YEAR, STAY SAFE, AND BE HAPPY~**

**Gong hay fa choy**


	11. Chapter 11 plz respond

**HI PEOPLES I'M SORRY ABOUT ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE BUT I REALLLYYYYY NEEED HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP**

O

K

A

Y

**HERES THE CRUX OF IT! I WANT TO CHANGE TWO OF THE PAIRINGS **

**I WANT TO MAKE IT**

**SAKU/GAR**

**&**

**INO/NARU**

**AND MY OTHER PROBLEM IS THAT MY MAIN COMPUTER IS DOWN, RESULTING IN ME NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE AS MUCH... SORRYYYYYY**

**Random stuff start here:**

Outside in the park...nice cold wet day....

"Why are we in the park?" Sasuke asked Naruto looking pissed off... translation: 'I WANT MY EMO CORNER!' "

"TODAY I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SLAPS GAME SAY CHICKEN WHEN YOU GIVE UP" Naruto shouted happily. Neji and Shikamaru sigh and Shikamaru pulls out a chess board, they sit down and begin playing while Garaa takes out his cell phone.

"I accept your challenge..." Sasuke said sighing "I go first" Sasuke proceeded to slap Naruto in the face.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto whined rubbing his cheek "THAT HURT" Neji and Shikamaru look up and sigh, then they look back down at their chess game.

"From my understanding of these creatures" Garaa tells his phone "That is almost a mating call..." Shikamaru twitchs as he hears this and mutters something about a 'stupid science documentary' Neji just freezes.

"I'MA GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!" Naruto yelled and then he slapped Sasuke who showed no emotion. Sasuke slapped Naruto harder this time and Naruto squealed

"As you can see," Garaa spoke to his phone again "The female specimen makes very highpitched sounds, while the male doesn't make as much sound" Garaa shuffles to another spot to get a better angel on Naruto. "The female also tends to have whiskers..."

"Check" Neji muttered and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"Nope, see..." Shikmaru pointed at a few peices and Garaa turned to record them

"The female one is the one with long hair..." Garaa informed his cell. Neji glared at Garaa

"Shut up" He hissed, Garaa back away one step

"The females are most dangerous during this time, I believe they call it Post Rain Syndrome" Garaa continued "It is dangerous to get too close to them when they are in that state of mind." Off to the side Naruto slapped Sasuke again Garaa turns back to their game as Sasuke prepares to slap Naruto again.

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN" Naruto yelled fleeing from Sasuke, who joined Shikamaru and Neji

"Check"

"Check"

"Check"

"Check"

"Move it that way"

"No"

"Checkmate"

"Damn"


End file.
